Domesticity
by Camfield
Summary: Kind of set in the same universe as Domestic Squabble.  This would be pre-Squabble, a scene with just old Megs and Screamer.  I don't know WHY I felt the need to write fluffy smut, but whatcha gonna do. *shrugs*


Universe: G1 AU ish

Characters: Megatron/Starscream

Rating: NC17

Warnings: Sticky, sparks, allusion to mech-preg

A/N: Kind of set in the same universe as Domestic Squabble. This would be pre-Squabble, a scene with just old Megs and Screamer. I don't know WHY I felt the need to write fluffy smut, but whatcha gonna do. *shrugs*

* * *

><p>"I will kill you if you come anywhere near me right now." Starscream was lying on the berth, legs splayed, with an arm thrown over his optics. The triplets were fitfully asleep on a berth in the adjacent room and Starscream was in no mood to deal with their over-exuberant sire.<p>

"You refuse your bondmate? Your leader? Tut tut Starscream, and here I thought you liked all the effort we put into making our _darling_ creations." Megatron kept walking toward the berth, removing his cannon and extra armor as he went.

Starscream lifted his arm and glared, red optics narrowed and bright with exhaustion. Claws clicked against his own thighs as his hands curled in and out and he gave a low, reverberating growl. "You're testing me, Megatron."

A chuckle. "Just roll over."

With a suspicious look Starstream complied, rolling carefully onto his stomach and thunking his head down onto folded arms. He tensed when Megatron straddled his aft, but when the large gray hands began rubbing sore and tender protoform plating he let out a sigh of relief, relaxing bit by bit into those talented servos.

"I'm surprised, what have I done to earn such magnanimous treatment my dear leader?" A lazy stretch almost artfully punctuated Starscream's words.

Megatron intently dug into the wing joints, always a sore spot on mechs with sensory appendages, and a sparkfelt moan rewarded his efforts. "Perhaps your magnanimous leader simply felt his bondmate deserved a little attention after spending such a long time taking care of three sparklings."

There was a snort and Starscream raised his head to look over his shoulder. The optic tracked Megatron's movements for a moment before he sighed and put his head back down on his arms. "I don't even have the energy to figure out what you're planning, sneaky Bastard."

Another chuckle even as Starscream relaxed, melted, into the warm hands working over the metal of his back and shoulders. "How about, for once, you enjoy something without questioning my ulterior motives, eh?"

"Telling me not to question your ulterior motives is making me question your ulterior motives." The words were mumbled unto a white arm. "I am now appropriately suspicious, congratulations."

Megatron paused in his massage to smack the aft he was currently sitting above, a jolt running through the prone body, before running touches to the edge of the softly fluttering wings. "Behave, you traitorous wretch."

Starscream's vents hitched as the deft hands on his wings lingered just so on hidden sensor nodes. Fingers dragging roughly over the planes of his wings only to revisit with gentle strokes and pets the next moment and shudders of delight ran through his systems. He arched his back, aft coming up to rub against Megatron's pelvic plate, and heard the Decepticon leader hiss with pleasure. The friction of the heated metal creating sparks and crackles of electricity that seemed to connect them with blue threads and those large hands dragged down Starscream's sides to clasp his waist.

Even when the bolt of pleasure passed, Megatron held Starscream's hips up, rutting just over the smooth aft in controlled thrusts, coaxing more arcs of electricity to sting their plating before rubbing a thumb over the black smudges, wiping the carbon away in an almost tender movement. Starscream was the one to give in first, pressing backward until there was no air between their plating, and they both gave a groan at the contact.

Megatron leaned over carefully until he was pressed tight to the Seeker's back. His hands resting on top of Starscream's as he twined their fingers together, they turned their heads and indulged in a languid kiss that lasted what seemed like eons.

This wasn't about their games, not about their positions in the Decepticon army, no, this was about themselves. Starscream and Megatron, two Cybertronian warriors who'd fallen into something that seemed an awful lot like love at the time, and had only grown since.

This vulnerability was something that they rarely indulged in. Something that was dangerous within a group as bloodthirsty as their own. Megatron was well aware of his army's weaknesses and strengths, and showing an 'Autobot' mentality would be akin to suicide if they decided he was too soft to lead them.

But here, now, they were alone. Starscream was in desperate need of his bondmate's support, much though he fought to hide it, and Megatron was more than happy to provide it. The bond crept open, dampeners lifting, and they became enmeshed in themselves, in each other. Starscream's exhaustion and pain from the long labor and birth still lingering even though it had been weeks past, his crumbling emotional masks from not letting the crew know what he and Megatron were to each other…

Megatron could feel how it hurt him, to watch Soundwave flirt day in and day out, not be able to share even a cube of Energon in public because it might be construed as a weakness. How tiring it was to constantly berate his mate in front of other people to confuse them about the specifics of their relationship. He watched as memories flew by, Starscream crying in the triplet's berthroom as they slept because he couldn't be the carrier he wanted to be. Fitting them with weapons and training them less than a week past birth because they lived in war time, and more than that, they lived with mechs who would sooner kill them or hold them hostage simply because they were who they were.

The kiss finally ended, coolant tears dripping down Starscream's face as they rocked together, not physically connected but reveling in their shared intimacy, their finally open bond.

Megatron nuzzled the flyer's face, placing soft kisses to his jaw and neck as he slid back his spike panel. His housing lifted and a metal sack dropped before the housing lowered again. He shifted on his knees to widen his stance, slipping the spike between the Seeker's legs so that it rubbed against Starscream's valve cover with every movement, resting his forehead against a smooth shoulder and groaning at the sensation.

Starscream let out soft, breathy sounds, his head lolling back and forth, as they moved. He wiggled his aft and tightened his thighs around the spike for a moment before spreading his legs to fit thigh to thigh with Megatron and opening his valve panel. For a few strokes they didn't change anything, just let the heavy spike rasp over the sensitive valve opening, but when purple lubricant began to smear with each stroke Megatron released one of the Seeker's hands to guide himself into his bondmate's slick heat.

They stopped when fully connected, savoring the feeling of filling/being filled. Starscream's valve tightened and released in an unconscious rhythm that had him pushing back against his mate, trapping the metal mesh between them and rubbing the hypersensitive mod with tiny grinding motions. Megatron groaned, then pulled back slowly and thrust back in. He kept a tantalizingly slow pace, but neither of them were chasing an overload right now. They were reveling in each other, in this time they had with each other.

Low, murmured endearments, soft moans and heavy vents filled the room as they rocked against each other, bodies pressed together and lips meeting again and again in tender kisses and whispered declarations that neither dared more than breathe out loud. Megatron gripped Starscream's hands, their fingers intertwined, and pressed lips to everywhere and anywhere he could reach between kisses. The flyer's wings trembled and quivered between them, scraping the heated metal of their bodies with each movement.

Starscream keened, the noise a soft high wavering note, and shifted, trying to spread his legs further. Megatron's thrusts began rolling, a little harder, a little quicker, and the mod gave a 'smack' each time it hit Starscream's plating.

Tears dripped down the Seeker's face even as he pushed back his head to rest against Megatron's shoulder, turned in so his mouth was next to the larger mech's audio receiver. Breathy sounds and vented air flowed directly onto the sensitive receiver as his neck was kissed and nibbled and licked, both of them shuddering and gasping from the sensation.

Suddenly Starscream began rocking in earnest, pushing back in a heavy rhythm that connected them with a light 'clang'. He untangled their hands and braced himself against the motion, head dropping and elbows bending as he focused on the thick slide of Megatron's spike over sensitized nodes and soon his chest was resting on the berth. He reached a hand down and pressed trembling fingers to the cluster of sensor nodes just above his valve and gasped as his body tightened up. Megatron slipped his own hand over Starscream's abdominal plating and brushed the blue hand aside, pressing his own finger to the node cluster in counterpoint to his thrusts.

Starscream shuddered with each firm press of the sensors, body vibrating and tensing. His wings fluttered and jerked and he pushed himself upward and back, twisting as one thrust ended so that he was facing Megatron in his lap on the next. He rose and fell, head thrashing back and forth, hands locked on broad shoulders. Gray hands smoothed up white sides and pulled the flyer's body so they were chest to chest, continuing up to hold his head still for fierce, possessive kisses. Starscream wrapped his legs around the gunformer's waist and Megatron rose to his knees. He shuffle-moved until the Seeker was pressed against the wall, hands flat on either side of the black helm, and thrust up, grinding their housing components together.

A flash of fear through the bond, then Starscream's chest plating slid aside and his spark pushed to the front. It spun brightly, giving off excess heat that reverberated between them. Megatron shifted his own plating and suddenly there wasn't a Megatron, wasn't a Starscream, they were one in the same. Nothing hidden, everything bared and it was a brilliant nova of emotions whirling through them.

They both vented through overload, still spinning together between their own taut and trembling bodies. Separating was as hard as it ever was and they both relinquished the connection as slowly as possible, holding the tendrils that strung them together until their sparks moved back into their systems and closed the metal chest plating.

They both slid down to the berth, Megatron tucking the flyer to his chest, and rested. Optics off, wholly concentrated on each other in a way they were only so rarely allowed.

They stayed tucked together that way until dawn.


End file.
